Greener With The Scenery
by Avalanche Reeve
Summary: Around we go in circles.HD Slash
1. Greenery With The Scenery

Short off the top of my head. I own nothing.

**Greener With The Scenery**

The atmosphere on the train was cold. Desolate seemed to describe it. At least to me. Sure, there were people everywhere, but everyone had a secret. One that no one knows. Everyone's face had a hidden concern, no matter the mirth expressed in their tone. The laughter is all fake. My mind tunes out all the abstract noises. I can only hear my own breath and the patter of the footsteps I leave.

I combed the train, followed by Blaise and Goyle. Crabbe was sick and sleeping in our compartment. We slowed when we reached the trio's compartment. They were inside, laughing. The human race has one really effective weapon, and that is laughter.

I nodded to Blaise, who opened the sliding door. Weasley's face contorted. Granger sighed, knowing there was going to be an argument. Potter looked... indescribable. I replaced my blank look with a superior look of disgust.

"They still let weasels go to Hogwarts?" I spat, looking at the red haired boy. His face grew red in anger.

"I wouldn't be talking, ferret." Weasley said vehemently. I laughed at his attempt to come up with a caustic remark and turned to Granger.

"You are aware we have a meeting to be at in a half an hour, right? I was told to make sure your hair didn't grow big enough to hinder your senses of perception." She fumed, trying to remain calm, pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Thank you, Malfoy, but if your only reason for being here is to insult us, then please, go on your way. We've heard it all before. Call me Scarface and leave." The last sentence he shot coldly. I ignored the comment and looked at the other two occupants of the compartment.

"If you two wouldn't mind, I need a word with Potter." I said as more of an order than a request. The two looked quickly at Harry. Harry nodded lightly and waved his hand. I dismissed Blaise and Goyle. Granger and Weasley quickly rushed out to find someone else to sit with temporarily.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" The tone of his voice hurt.

"Look, Harry-"

"It's Potter. I'm not ready to forgive you. And the behavior I just witnessed didn't help your little situation in the least bit." He stated.

"Just hear me the fuck out!" I argued. "You know-"

"No I don't. I want to see it." He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_You took it back  
How could you go and do something like that  
My fingernail phase  
Worst has got the best of you  
I ask you and I know I need to change  
Change_**

Right before he left, he said I needed to change. Then he walked away. Like every other man in my family and life. I dropped down on my knees and pleaded for him to not leave, but he remained silent and exited. Everything we worked so hard to reach was shattered. All because I was such a little asshole. That night I watched my world explode.

I punched my wall. And then tore off the bedding on my nicely made bed. As I lay in the pile of green and silver fabric, I knew it was time. If I wanted this, I would need to work harder...

Granger and I were appointed Head Boy and Head Girl, everyone knew we would. I quickly made my way up to my room and did the same thing. Tore apart the bedding and punched a few things. After about an hour of self loathing, I cleaned myself up and exited my room to go down tot he common room to inspect the kitchen area.

On my departure from my sleeping quarters, I ran into someone. I apologized and helped Harry up. He scowled and straightened his robes. I sighed.

"What brings you up here?" I tried to sound as happy as I could manage. Harry peered over my shoulder into the wrecked room. I closed the door and stepped further into the hallway.

"Hermione said I could use the bathroom up here, I can't get into her side of the room."

"Sure... it's the next door down." I sighed, I had hoped he was up here to see me. He muttered a thanks and headed toward the door. I could wait until he got done and try to atone, but if it goes as well as it did on the train, then it would prove futile. I turned in the opposite direction and headed for the stairs.

A light touch made me turn around. Harry wrapped me in his arms as I turned, a smile plastered on his face. I gave him an unsure smile.

"This doesn't forgive you, but I really need this..." He leaned his head down, and I let him.

_**You took it back  
You ripped my heart out of my then you put it back  
I'm pulling my hair  
I let you just a million times  
I love you even though it isn't fair**_

He pushed me forcefully against the wall. I grunted lightly as he did. He hiked me up around his waist. I fumbled around my back for the doorknob, which was lying just to my left. I uttered we should go into the room. He moaned and we quickly made our way into the wrecked room.


	2. Dizzy

**Ch.2 Dizzy**

**Previously:**

He pushed me forcefully against the wall. I grunted lightly as he did. He hiked me up around his waist. I fumbled around my back for the doorknob, which was lying just to my left. I uttered we should go into the room. He moaned and we quickly made our way into the wrecked room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_You're cynical and beautiful_

_You always make a scene _

_You're monochrome delirious _

_You're nothing that you seem _

_I'm drowning in your vanity _

I opened my eyes sharply to an unknown noise. I rubbed my eyes slowly and looked around. Harry was standing next to the bed, pulling up his pants, muttering of the "Damn bookshelf". His hair fell perfectly, slightly covering his right eye. His stomach moved gracefully as he struggled to pull up his pants. The colorful tattoo that adorned the back of his neck was slightly visible He buttoned up his tight, faded jeans and then looked up at me. His initial reaction was a smile, but it was quickly covered it with a scowl. My spirits dampened. He hadn't yet forgiven me.

"Harry…" I whispered, hoping he'd change his attitude.

"Don't." He said quietly. He grabbed a shirt off of the dresser, not caring that it wasn't his own. He slipped it over his thin, muscular body. He exited without another word. I laid my head back with a groan.

_Your laugh is a disease _

_You're dirty and you're sweet _

_You know you're everything to me _

No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I could live without him, it never worked. He knew exactly how I worked, exactly how I thought every minute of every day. No matter how many different guys there were, he always topped it. And he knew it. He knows every trick, every spot on me that makes me melt. He knows the right kind of look to give me in any situation to make me wish I wasn't where I was, rather in his arms.

I hate him for that.

I love him for that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaise and I walked brusquely through the hallways, only stopping now and then to terrorize some little first year. I know it's not nice, and I know that if Harry saw me doing it, I could expect a nice slap across the face.

"So you're really not going to do anything about it?" Blaise asked. I told him about Harry, he said he understood. I also, may have, stretched the truth a little. I told him we broke up and that I had to get him back, but I was going to let him crawl back to me. In all reality, I was the one doing the crawling. Never in Harry's life would he let a weakness show.

"If he wants me, he can get me." I said sternly, also falsely. I don' t think he believes me, but it helps me get through the day, sort of. As if he knew we were talking about him, Harry and the other two thirds of the Trio came bounding down the hallway. Harry, always a stride ahead of the other two.

Blaise tapped my arm, showing me who had just come into the hallway, as if I didn't know. I nodded to make him feel like he helped or something. The three stopped in front of Blaise and I.

"You're missing two idiots." Weasley said, stubbornly, obviously thinking he'd made some grand observation.

"Thank you for that startling observation, Weasley. Potter, looks like you've got yourself quite a perceptive individual there." I didn't even look at Weasley. I stared at Harry, who was carefully studying me.

_Everything you are _

_Falls from the sky like a star _

_Everything you are _

_Whatever ever you are_

"Come on, guys, let's go. We shouldn't be bothered with Malfoy's trivial acts." Harry said, slightly annoyed, and moved gracefully past myself and Blaise. As soon as he had passed me, I let out a huge sigh. Blaise looked at me curiously.

"If he wants you he can get you my ass." He retorted and began walking. I scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yeah right, Draco." Blaise laughed. "You want him."

"Shut up." I said tersely.

"Ah ha, I struck a nerve," He taunted. I wholesomely denied it. He kept at it until we arrived at the Head's dorm.

"You should tell him you're sorry…" Blaise hinted at me when we were in my room.

"I don't have to, and it's not that easy." I sighed. "He doesn't want a simple apology. He wants me to show him…"

"What do you two have exactly?" He asked.

"Long, long and confusing story…" I didn't want to get into details.

"Short version?"

"We fucked, I cheated and acted like an arse, he hates me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I wanna kick at the machine _

_That made you piss away your dreams _

_Tear down your defenses _

_Til' there's nothing there but me _

_You're angry when you're beautiful _

_Your love is such a tease _

I remember how angry Harry used to be at the beginning of the summer. He was always enveloped in his own angst, in something that troubled him, and for the longest time, I couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly. I never really asked.

He'd been stripped of your identity. No one knew him anymore, not really. No one really tried. No one understood that that place changes people. I saw him walk down that street, I could hear every desperate heartbeat escape from his chest. Covered in not only his blood, he was walking among the dead. Staring with blank eyes at the bodies piled up in the midst of the battlefield. Everyone congratulated him, but I saw it in his eyes that he didn't feel he deserved it. He had just killed a life. Murdered a horrible soul, and felt bad about it.

That's when it changed. I saw it for the first time. Him, not the 'hero' everyone assumed he'd be. Not the egoistical Gryffindor I thought I had known for six years. I saw Harry.

The way he gave in to my every movement that one night. The way he seemed to encompass himself in feelings. He let reality rake in second place.

No one noticed we were gone until morning. They frantically searched for him, a fear coursing through their bodies that I had finished him off. They found us locked up in a guest bedroom, asleep in each others arms. They left and without a word, removed the enchantments keeping us away from where each other slept, in case we had felt inclined to murder each other whilst the other slept.

And I ruined it. I had his trust for so long. I made him feel again, I made him laugh. Oh, how I loved his laugh. Then it happened. I drank a little too much, and made the worst mistake of my life. His trust is fragile. It takes a long time to build and a second to shatter. After it happened, I acted like I had every right to do so. I was drunk, after all. He left. I had to change.


	3. Terribly Inappropriate

**Greener With The Scenery**

**Chapter Three**

_**Terribly Inappropriate**_

I looked around the room, trying to find something that will trigger some abstract idea of how I go about getting Harry back. I already know the obvious ways. But I need something he won't expect. I've tried apologizing to him in private, but he knows I can admit in private. I need something grand, something public… But I don't want to at the same time.

Blaise was fine with the fact that I was or had been dating Harry. He actually congratulated me on getting to a guy that seemed unreachable by most people's standards. I'll admit it, I must be the luckiest and most unfortunate guy in the world. Managing to get Harry Potter, then losing him over something preventable.

Someone pounded on the door, snapping me back to reality. I called out that it was open. Granger stepped through the door. I quickly stood up and rushed out into the hallway with her, not wanting her to see any photos of Harry and I hanging in my room. She looked at me suspiciously, but shook it off.

"What do you need, Granger?" I spat, trying to look as dignified as one can be when wearing Christmas themed boxers in September.

"We have our first official Head's meeting in a half hour in Dumbledore's office. After which will be followed by an introduction with the prefects. Professor Sprout came not five minutes ago to tell me." I nodded .

"Well, I appreciate your informing me, and I would be very pleased if you would keep my current attire to yourself." With that said, I turned on my heel and went back into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I undressed and made my way to the shower. I turned on the water, so it would warm up before I stepped in. The hot water felt amazing.

Why wouldn't a simple damn kiss work? It would be so easy to just kiss it away. Why the hell does he have to know me so well?

"_A thousand other boys could never reach you. How could I have been the one…" _I sang lightly. The song just fit.

"_I saw the world spin beneath you…" _That was definitely not me…

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind. My breath hitched.

"Harry?" I said, shakily. I heard a moan and then hot lips on my neck that made my knees give out slightly. I turned and looked at him. Beautiful. I lunged for his lips, but he turned. I looked at him confused. He gave me an indescribable look and slowly turned me around. He pressed me against the back wall of the small shower. The water creating an added sensation, Harry pressed himself against me, making sure I was well aware of his growing _problem_. I instinctively thrusted backwards.

"What do you want, Draco?" He whispered in my ear, pressing himself against me harder. A moan escaped my mouth and I leaned my head against the cool tile to clam myself. "Draco, darling, did you her me?" I honestly thought I sensed anger in his voice, but I was too absorbed in Harry's hand now resting dangerously close to a rather sensitive area.

"Mrph-" I managed to get out as he grasped me.

"Don't you want this, Draco? Sex, right? That's all that matters." He said caustically, pumping his hand faster. I knew this would be a great time to stop him, but would you stop this? His hand left my member and both hands were moved to my hips.

"Damnit," Was all I could get out. Harry pushed into me and I swear I died. It'd only been two nights since the last time he snuck up on me, but every single damn time it felt like the first. Neither of us could muster a word to express the feeling. It was angry and lust-filled, almost desperate.

As soon as he came, he slouched against me. I got my breathing under control and stood up. Harry composed himself and stepped out. I moaned.

"Har, come back," I whined. I pulled the shower curtain aside to look at him, but he wasn't there. I grumbled and washed the cum off myself and rushed around to get ready. I pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped on a tee shirt. My informality will be covered with my Slytherin cloak, so no need to mull over appearance.

I rushed downstairs, where Granger was waiting. I glanced at the large clock that stood in the corner of the room, it was well over the half hour she told me. I knew she wasn't one to be polite and wait for a Malfoy.

"About time, we need to go." She stated and headed for the door.

"Wait, I thought you said it was fifteen minutes ago?"

"I lied, I told you a half hour so we'd actually be on time." She smirked and exited through the portrait hole. I quickly followed.

"You look flustered, Harry came down from your side looking flustered, too. Did you two get into it?" She asked. I was in no mood to be a prat, so I went with it.

"I guess you could call it that…" I said, without malice. She seemed surprised and smiled a little.

We made our way to Dumbledore's office. The password, as always, being his candy of the however long that candy lasts. We knocked on the large wooden door, which opened to reveal two persons. One of which was Dumbledore, the other was most definitely not.

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore motioned to us. Granger and I sat down. "Both of you are to understand that along with your new room, grand responsibilities come also. You are now the top of the school, not only grade wise, but intellect wise. You are to set an example for the younger students, as well as your own peers. Please, do not take this position lightly. The Prefects will be joining the three of you in a few moments in Professor McGonnagle's classroom." Dumbledore said softly, knowing we all could hear him perfectly. "As for Mr.Malfoy and Ms.Granger's knowledge, Mr.Potter will be attending all the Prefect and Head's meetings for security reasons. We feel if there is any imminent threat to our school, the three of you will be more than capable of defending this sound establishment. Now, if you will, go to Minerva's classroom, I'm sure the Prefects are already there."

We stood and exited. Harry stayed close to Hermione. I sighed and picked up my speed to match theirs. I stood on the opposite side of Harry. Oh, how desperately I wanted to grasp his hand and pull him into a kiss.

I restrained and we made our way to McGonnagle's room. Once in, Hermione and I introduced ourselves, Harry had no need to do such a thing. If one of the kids at the meeting didn't know who he was, they deserved to be slapped. As the meeting progressed, Hermione clammed up a little after a fourth year asked her a question she couldn't answer. Harry slid in as soon as he realized she didn't know, answering the question as if he had just gotten his mouth open ahead of her. After that, Harry and I really took hold of the meeting. The fluidness of our speech was amazing. We transitioned between talking so effortlessly, it seemed as if we rehearsed. Harry began discussing what to do in the case of an emergency. He actually came up with a few disastrous events that I hadn't thought of. By the end of it, the Prefects were utterly intimidated and frightened. They were all itching to get out of the room so they could rush back to their houses and tell their friends how they met Harry.

"Gosh, Harry, scare the shit out of 'em why don't you?" Hermione laughed, jumping up to sit on one of the desks.

"A freak boggart attack? Really?" I mused, sitting atop of one as Hermione did.

"Shut up, Draco, it could happen." That's when he realized he screwed up. Hermione stared blankly at him, shifting her eyes between the two of us.

"Well, it's past my bed time, eh?" I said quickly, jumping down and heading toward the door. Hermione followed in my direction, considering the Gryffindor common room was the opposite way. She didn't ask questions, but I could see ideas formulating in her mind. I quickly rushed of to my room and laid down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After that first night, we really didn't leave the room for another few. And when we did, everyone acted like they knew nothing about it, like nothing had changed, but all that did was make it easier to deal with. Frankly, it scared the shit out of Harry. We scared him. Sure, he had had the love of his friends and the Weasleys, but this was a different kind. And I fucked it up.

Hermione was sitting in a red, plush chair in the corner of the common room, her head buried in a book. I snorted lightly. She was always reading a goddamned book.

"What was that for?" She sneered, hearing my laugh.

"You're always fucking reading." I laughed out, smiling slightly. Goddamn Harry. He was always laughing.

"Are you feeling okay? Should I send you to the infirmary?" She asked, actually sounding a little concerned. I smiled again (I really have to stop that.) and opened the little refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"I'm not kidding." She said.

"No," I said. "I'm perfectly sane."

"Attention." The doorframe said. "Guest Harry Potter is here."

I casually walked over to the picture frame and opened it up. Harry looked like shit. And his eye was slightly black. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice was calling to me and telling me to throw a joke at him and walk away because Granger was in the room. Thankfully, that voice just got punched out.

"Holy shit, Harry, what the hell happened?" I yelled angrily, pulling him into my arms. I didn't let go of him for a good five seconds and then I pulled his face out of my chest to examine the bruise.

"Leave him be, Malfoy." Hermione said, upset, pulling Harry off of me. Harry gave me this look that just told me to walk away. And I thought about it and completely disregarded it.

"I wasn't bothering him, I just wanted a fucking hug." I said, the words not matching up with my tone. I redirected my attention to Harry and stared at his eye more. "Who?" I asked.

"Ron."

"I'll fucking kill him, where is he?" I bolted for the door, turning back only when he laughed. Laughed. Harry laughed. I loved that sound. I gave him a quizzical look.

"He saw that picture, from my-"

"-birthday…" I finished. Ohhhh.

"Pardon my language, but what the fuck is going on?" Hermione interjected.

The picture wasn't that bad, no nudity or anything. Just me standing behind Harry, with my arm across the front of his shoulders, holding him toward me, kissing his collarbone. I can understand why Ron might fond that a bit anger inducing.

"Well I don't think he had any _right_ to punch you." I sighed, walking into the kitchen for some ice. I packed some in a bag and handed him the bag. He sat down on a stool at the bar. Hermione was now just watching us, her eyes opened wide. Any wider and they'd fall out.

"Yeah, I suppose. But he'll come around to the idea." He sighed, pushing the cold ice over his eye. I grinned a mile wide. He soooo still likes me.

"The idea of what?" I asked, the smile and happiness evident in my voice. He snorted.

"You know. Don't make me say it. I may not completely hate you for it."

"The idea of what?" Hermione spoke up. Harry realized she was still there and a heavy blush fell over his face. Neither of us knew what to say.

"Should I go for this one?" I asked.

"Maybe not." Harry said slowly, evaluating Hermione's face. I slowly walked past Harry. I stopped at his ear.

"Would it be terribly inappropriate to kiss you right now." Harry nodded. "Good." I leaned in and kissed him hard.


End file.
